pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ SPECIAL Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu Supesharu) is the sixth installment in Super Smash Bros. series (fifth if both versions of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U are considered the same game). It was developed by Sora Ltd. and Bandai Namco Entertainment, and saw release in 2018. Pac-Man makes a guest appearance in the game as a playable fighter, and his series' motifs and trademarks are represented in one form or another. Playable characters *''Pac-Man'' *''Mario'' *'Luigi' *'Peach' **'Daisy' (Echo fighter) *'Bowser' *'Dr. Mario' *'Yoshi' *'Rosalina & Luma' *'Bowser Jr.' *'Wario' *'Donkey Kong' *'Diddy Kong' *'King K. Rool' *'Link' *'Zelda' *'Sheik' *'Ganondorf' *'Young Link' *'Toon Link' *'Samus' **'Dark Samus' (Echo fighter) *'Zero Suit Samus' *'Ridley' *'Kirby' *'King Dedede' *'Meta Knight' *'Fox' *'Falco' *'Wolf' *'Pikachu' *'Jigglypuff' *'Pichu' *'Mewtwo' *'Pokémon Trainer' (Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard) *'Lucario' *'Greninja' *'Incineroar' *'Captain Falcon' *'Ness' *'Lucas' *'Ice Climbers' *'Marth' **'Lucina' (Echo fighter) *'Roy' **'Chrom' (Echo fighter) *'Ike' *'Robin' *'Corrin' *'Mr. Game & Watch' *'Pit' **'Dark Pit' (Echo fighter) *'Palutena' *'Villager' *'Isabelle' *'Olimar' *'R.O.B.' *'Wii Fit Trainer' *'Little Mac' *'Shulk' *'Duck Hunt' *'Snake' *'Sonic' *'Mega Man' *'Mii Fighter' (Brawler, Swordfighter, Gunner) *'Ryu' **'Ken' (Echo fighter) *'Cloud' *'Bayonetta' *'Inkling' *'Simon' **'Richter' (Echo fighter) *'Piranha Plant' (DLC) *'Joker' (DLC) *'Hero '(DLC) *'Banjo & Kazooie '(DLC) Moveset Most of Pac-Man's moves are similar to ones from the previous title. Normal *Standard Attack - Punches twice then performs a quick flip kick. *Dash Attack - Transforms into his ball form and chomps while sliding forward. *Side Tilt - Performs a side kick *Up Tilt - Quickly punches upward *Down Tilt - Transforms into his ball form and chomps at a downward angle. Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack - Shoots Blinky forward. *Up Smash Attack - Shoots Inky straight upward with moderate knockback with high ending lag. *Down Smash Attack - Shoots Pinky and Clyde at both of his sides. Air attacks *Standard Air Attack - Spins around in his ball form. *Forward Air Attack - Roundhouse kicks. *Back Air Attack - Dropkicks behind himself. *Up Air Attack - Flip kicks above himself. The Flip Kick is based off of Pac-Man World 2 *Down Air Attack - Stomps multiple times downward. Grabs and throws * Grab - Releases the beam from Boss Galaga from his hand, drawing enemies into his grip. *Pummel - Bashes the enemy with the top of his head. *Forward throw - *Back throw - Spins twice and tosses the enemy. *Up throw - Tosses the enemy straight up into the air. *Down throw - Transforms into his ball form and chomps on the grounded enemy. Air attacks *Standard Air Attack - Spins around in his ball form. *Forward Air Attack - Roundhouse kicks. *Back Air Attack - Dropkicks behind himself. *Up Air Attack - Flip kicks above himself. The Flip Kick is based off of Pac-Man World 2 *Down Air Attack - Stomps multiple times downward. Grabs and throws * Grab - Releases the beam from Boss Galaga from his hand, drawing enemies into his grip. *Pummel - Bashes the enemy with the top of his head. *Forward throw - Shoves the enemy forward. *Back throw - Spins twice and tosses the enemy. *Up throw - Tosses the enemy straight up into the air. *Down throw - Transforms into his ball form and chomps on the grounded enemy. Taunts * "Namco Roulette" - An up taunt where he summons classic Namco items, characters, and enemies, similar to Bonus Fruit, including those from Galaga, Mappy, Dig Dug, and Xevious. * Pac-Man lays down while 2 fairies and music notes hover over him. * Transforms into his ball form and bites on either side of him, making his iconic chomping sound. Special Moves * Standard Special: Bonus Fruit - A move where he summons 8-bit fruit, and Galaxian Starships. This is his neutral special. * Side Special: Power Pellet - Throws out an 8-bit Power Pellet, which is followed by several 8-bit pellets. The direction can be changed by moving the control stick, and when the B button is let go, Pac-Man turns into his ball form and follows the trail. When Pac-Man consumes the Power Pellet, he will grow larger and travel a good distance past the Power Pellet's location, and will deal more damage than Pac-Man before consuming the Power Pellet. * Up Special: Pac-Jump - Transforms into his ball form, then spawns a trampoline from the Namco game Mappy that can be bounced on by other players. The trampoline will remain where it was spawned, even in midair, and will change color from blue to yellow to red each time it is used. If the trampoline is red when it is used, it will break and the player will enter a helpless state as they fall. * Down Special: Fire Hydrant - Summons a fire hydrant below him. If used in the air, he throws it straight downward. Anyone underneath takes damage. If the hydrant lands on the ground, water shoots out and pushes fighters away, similar to original Pac-Land. It can also be attacked, launching it at anyone in its way. Final Smash * Super Pac-Man - Pac-Man turns into a giant 2-D version of his 8-bit form and automatically moves forward and loops around the screen, slowly building up speed. His trajectory can be adjucted by aiming up or down. When the player gets into his way, they will be eaten and into a pair of ghost eyes for a second similar to how Pac-Man ate ghosts in his original self-titled game. Pac-Man is also able to eat items he runs into. Spirits Trivia * Pac-Man does not have as many Spirits as most other franchises, and the majority of them are 8-bit. This is speculated to be due to a rule from Namco, in which their characters cannot be displayed or implied as dead. This rule also effected the storyline of Disney's ''Wreck-It Ralph''. Category:Games Category:Cross-overs